La gourmandise un vilain défaut?
by Fluvia
Summary: Alors que tout se passe bien au Boar Hat durant un petit repas festif: tous les péchés, Elizabeth, Hawk et Elaine sont rassemblés. Soudain, des invités imprévus se mêlent à la fête et celle-ci devient vite un défi sournois. Comme perso aussi Derrierie! :P
**Bonjour bonjour un petit OS pour la nuit du FoF, ma première - et la première fic dans ce Fandom! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Certains personnages (comme Elaine) sont là simplement parce que je les aime bien: pas dans l'histoire du manga!**

 **Disclaimer: Cet univers ne m'appartient hélas pas! :(**

* * *

 **Thème 1 - 21h - : Gourmandise**

 **Jeu du FoF**

 **Personnages: Les sept péchés et les dix commandements ainsi qu'Elaine, Hawk et Elizabeth ^^**

* * *

 **Gourmandise**

\- Yo, c'est prêt tout le monde~ ! A table !

L'odeur alléchante de la nourriture envahissait la grande salle de la cuisine aux tables collées entre elles pour plus de place. Ban, le pêché de l'avarice et aussi l'immortel dégingandé, arrivait en tirant la langue. Dans sa main gauche était posé un plat avec dessus un énorme cochon grillé à point et bien juteux. Dans l'autre, des patates bien grillées et fumantes. Comment décrire ce délicieux fumet qui arrivait aux narines des affamés ? Tous les invités salivaient déjà, avant même d'y avoir goûté. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés au Boar Hat afin de savourer leurs retrouvailles nouvelles.

Les sept péchés capitaux ensembles. Colère, avarice, paresse, jalousie, gourmandise, luxure et orgueil. Tous ensembles. Tous autour d'une même table. Avec Elizabeth, Hawk et Elaine. Que rêver de plus qu'un bon repas – qui arrivait maintenant ? Tous réunis, pétillants de joie et affamés aussi

Tous salivaient devant l'odeur qui leur parvenait de plus en plus, devenant vraiment irrésistible – cela faisait également un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé afin qu'ils savourent plus. Décidément, Ban était le meilleur cuisinier qu'ils connaissaient. Qui pouvait s'opposer à lui pour cela ? Qui pouvait oser le mettre en doute et le mettre au défi ? Pas le chevalier des restes en tout cas – le cochon qui accompagnait Méliodas, nommé Hawk – : il adorait tout simplement ce que le péché cuisinait. Elizabeth ne s'y était jamais risquée. Quant à ce fameux Méliodas, le chef du groupe et propriétaire du bar, il ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville, loin de là.

Car, lui, ce qu'il cuisinait était beau. C'était tout ce qu'avait le plat. Juste l'apparence. Il fallait repasser pour un goût savoureux ou même quelque chose d'autre qu'un plat insipide. Hawk avait dû manger les restes des clients dégoutés pendant trop longtemps et cela lui avait suffi. Un an, c'était déjà assez. Bien assez. Il était même surpris que son organisme n'ait pas rejeté cette nourriture. Bon, il avait aussi été menacé de passer au four à son tour s'il ne faisait pas correctement son job !

Le renard habillé de bordeaux posa les plats sur la table et Elizabeth commença à servir tout le monde en part équitables. Escanor, frêle, demanda qu'un petit peu : il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'énergie. Méliodas pendant ce temps, pelotait la jeune femme, sans pour autant qu'elle s'arrêtât de servir ou qu'elle protestât, rougissant seulement. Merlin, la gourmandise, souriait en observant son camarade avec peu d'appétit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et se disait qu'elle allait prendre ce que le lion ne mangeait pas.

La distribution faite et le chef de cuisine assis, ils se mirent tous à manger dans un bel ensemble après s'être souhaités bon appétit. Des bruits de délice montèrent de chaque côté de la table. Les compliments fusèrent de tous, la bouche pleine et articulant donc avec peine. Ban et Elaine se regardaient plutôt qu'ils ne mangeaient. Cela ne gênait pas les autres qui en profitaient pour leur piquer leur part.

Soudain, la porte du Boar Hat fut défoncée et s'écroula sur le sol, dans un grand fracas et une nuée de poussière. Méliodas releva les yeux, menaçant, ses mains soudain crispées sur la garde de son trésor sacré – continuellement attaché dans son dos. Il était prêt à faire de son repas quiconque était là pour les embêter ou pour leur faire du mal… Toute la pièce se figea en reconnaissant les nouveaux arrivants…

Les dix commandements.

Les choses allaient vite dégénérer s'ils étaient là. Tous craignaient pour une bataille trop importante ! Le Boar Hat n'était en plus pas fait pour recevoir des combats. Le chef des péchés détestait que des personnes se battent dans son établissement. Il les avait toujours bannies. Si une bataille aurait lieu, ce serait dehors.

Derrierie, la blonde, était placée devant le reste de son groupe, le doigt pointé sur le péché du renard qui s'était positionné devant Elaine pour la protéger d'une attaque fortement possible. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas la volonté de leurs ennemis.

\- Je te défie, Ban le renard immortel du péché de l'avarice ! Je veux t'affronter dans un combat de nourriture ! A celui qui fera le meilleur plat, Nya ! Un dessert !

La tension retomba pour les autres attablés surpris, tandis que les yeux suppliants d'Elaine se posèrent sur celui qu'elle aimait passionnément. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y aille : si ça se trouvait ça n'était qu'un plan pour tenter de le tuer après, de le lui reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce défi de la part de ces démons si puissants ! C'était de la folie pure !

Il la rassura d'un court sourire et d'un clin d'œil suivi d'un rapide baiser avant de se lever en repoussant sa chaise en arrière. Il laissa sa tête pencher sur le côté tandis que sa langue pendouilla sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Comme il le faisait si habituellement, les yeux pétillants de malice. Il chantonna alors en se craquant bruyamment les doigts :

\- O~~k ! Je relève ton défi Derrierie ! La cuisine est là et tu trouveras tout ce que tu peux vouloir comme ingrédients ! On commence quand tu veux, moi je suis chaud~. Je suis prêt à te mettre une raclée !

La fille aux longs cheveux clairs en bataille, et au simple bandeau noir sur la poitrine, eut alors un sourire machiavélique. Les neuf autres commandements s'assirent entre ceux qui avaient déjà commencé leur repas. Un frisson méfiant parcourut le dos de ces derniers. Mais leurs anciens ennemis avaient décidés de faire une trêve pour un soir. Par gourmandise et intérêt. Pour s'amuser un peu, dans leurs trois millénaires d'existence. Ils n'en étaient plus à un jour près désormais et puis pourquoi ne pas se régaler quand l'on n'a pas mangé depuis tant de temps ?

Alors, les deux adversaires se mirent au boulot et commencèrent à rassembler les ingrédients et à les verser dans un saladier. Sous les yeux étonnés de leurs camarades. Ces derniers commençaient déjà à faire des paris sur le dessert qui serait présenté par les candidants et discutaient sur le probable gagnant – bien sûr chacun restait dans le camp de son ami.

Derrierie donna alors un grand coup de hanche à Ban. Elle le déstabilisa au moment où ce dernier versait un œuf dans sa préparation. L'ingrédient s'écrasa sur le sol, sur ses chaussures, versant son contenu partout sur le sol et collant tout ce qu'il avait touché. Qui avait parlé de justice dans les règles ? Qui avait parlé de règles, même ? L'avarice lui jeta un regard mauvais et renversa alors le bol de patte qu'elle avait déjà commencé ! Elle cria de rage, les bras figés dans les airs et les yeux vides. Comment avait-il osé ?!

\- Raaaaah ! Espèce de… d'enfoiré ! OK, c'est bon : pas de coups foireux qui peuvent nuire à l'autre ! … nya…

\- O~K ! C'est comme tu veux!

Alors ils cuisinèrent tranquillement – entre les coups de poings et blessures qu'ils se donnaient de temps en temps. Ils tentèrent plusieurs fois de brûler l'autre ou de le couper _malencontreusement_ avec un couteau qui leur échappait des mains. Tout en se dépêchant pour faire le meilleur dessert. C'était du grand art et nécessitait toute leur concentration – une bataille aurait éclatée dans la salle à mange sans doute ne s'en seraient-ils pas rendus compte.

Le temps écoulé tinta alors, mettant fin à la compétition, et les deux adversaires durent présenter leurs créations. Ban sortit alors de derrière son dos, une sublime forêt noire, garnie de cerises rouges et appétissantes. Tandis que la démone trimillénaire sortit une charlotte aux fraises agrémentée d'un coulis de chocolat noir sur le bord du plat.

Les attablés se léchèrent les babines et levèrent leur fourchettes devant les assiettes encore vides. Chacun des deux cuisiniers servit son dessert et le jury commença à gouter les produits. Les pupilles s'écarquillèrent par la délicieuse saveur. Miam. Les deux concurrents se foudroyèrent du regard– comme si cela allait changer leurs résultats – en attendant tout en pensant que ce serait _son_ dessert qui gagnerait. Les dégustateurs s'entreregardèrent puis discutèrent sur leur verdict.

\- Bon, ben… verdict : EGALITE ! Bravo à vous deux !

Alors les deux concurrents s'assirent avec le reste du groupe et savourèrent leur fin de création avec eux. Oui, décidément, la gourmandise était le meilleur remède de l'adversité !

* * *

 **Voilà pour un petit OS écrit en une heure - c'est pas mal pour une première fois! :P Bon, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! :D Bonne journée ensoleillée - enfin c'est le temps qu'il fait quand je publie :P - , Fluvia**


End file.
